Unity
by Virgo Trenchrat
Summary: Theres a new Virus in Mainframe, and she's an Interesting One with an odd past
1. The First Apperance

I don't own reboot, just the plot. Don't copy, don't sue. Unity is my own. Please Don't use without permission. Thank you.  
  
"Ahh Sir, Ma'am. A portal has just opened up by Lost Angles," Specky said as he ran into Dot's office. Dot looked up from her file folder and took off her glasses. She looked at the vid window that showed Lost Angles. There was an odd site, odder then usual. Sure enough the power levels were off the charts, and there was a purple and blue portal forming over Lost Angles.  
  
She looked back down to her file folder and pressed a button. "Bob, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, did your scanners pick up the portal forming by Lost Angles."  
  
"Yes, could you go check it out?"  
  
"Already on my way."  
  
"Ok good, I'll be with you in a nano." She closed her file folder and walked out. When she got out of the principal office she stepped on her zip bored and started off to lost angles. She soon met up with Bob, who led the way around L.A. As they approached the portal they slowed down and watched it. A small girl that looked about Enzo's age slowly floated out, and as the portal closed behind her, Bob and Dot's eyes widened.  
  
"Hex?!?!?!?" Bob yelled.  
  
"Daemon?!?!?!?" Dot yelled at the same moment. The girl slowly lifted up her head and pushed her black hair away from her green eyes to look at them. Her skin was a pale beige color, and she had black nails. She wore a red skirt, which had gold stripes and swirls on it, and boots and gloves with a similar design. She looked at both Bob and Dot and grinned, which made her fangs completely visible.  
  
"Bob, Dot!" She said as she hugged them. "I've missed you so much…well, sort of. So, how have we all been? Good, that's good. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta visit the family. I'll be back. I've missed you all so much…well, kinda. Well I must be going, see you all later. Buh Bye!!!!" She flew away towards G-prime.  
  
"Who was that?" Dot asked.  
  
"I don't know, she looked like…we should go talk to Phong," Bob said as they headed back to the principal office." 


	2. A New Virus

"Game Over," said a familiar voice.  Matrix, Andraia, Enzo, and Frisket stepped out of the rising cube.  
  
"Yes, that was great.  That user didn't stand a chance," Enzo yelled happily as he jumped up.  He then looked at Andraia, who looked almost worried.  
  
"What's wrong Andraia???" asked Matrix.  
  
"Nothings wrong, something just feels…" she paused, "different."  She looked at Matrix, who looked back at her.  They all then jumped on their zip boards and headed to the principal office with Frisket running behind them.  
  
"Matrix!" yelled Bob.  The three stopped to let Bob and Dot catch up, and then continued into the Principal Office.  
  
"Bob, you look worried and somewhat happy,"  Andraia said.  With this Dot glared at him, and he gave a laugh, but still sounded worried.  "Did something happen in the last few nanos?" Andraia asked.  
  
"Actually yes.  A portal opened by Lost Angels.  A girl came out.  She looked like…Hex." Bob explained.  
  
"What!" Matrix screamed.  "If Hex is back I'll…"  
  
Bob cut him off, "Matrix, she saved us.  And anyway, there's more.  She looked like Hex…and Daemon."  
  
"An interesting story my child," Phong cut in. He and Welman walked twards the group of sprites, while Hack and Slash followed. "Tell me more."  With that Bob and Dot started to explain how she looked, acted, and what she said with great detail.  
  
"So she's probably a virus. But what do you think she meant by the family?" Andraia asked.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Dot.  
  
"Well what about Megabreath?  He's the only other virus around," said Enzo. 


	3. Family

Meanwhile back in the Tor…  
  
"Herr Doctor I must admit your work never fails to amaze me," Megabyte said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you, lord Megabyte," said Herr Doctor happily. "The machine should break into the archives with no problem. We now only need a power source that is able to provide enough power."  
  
"Well unfortunately we no longer have my dear sister for tha-"  
  
"Uncle Byte!!!!!!" The girl said as she ran into Megabyte, sending him flying across the lab and into a table. He stood up and looked at his chest, which now had a large dent in it. He then looked up at the girl, who was floating Herr Doctor's lab tools in the air and ramming them into each other like they were fighting.  
  
"Ahh!" Herr Doctor screamed. "Please don't do that!"  
  
"Ok," she said, and just looked away and back at Megabyte. The tools all fell to the floor and scattered in different directions, and Herr Doctor lunged for the floor to pick them all up.  
  
"Guards, get her out of here!" yelled Megabyte.  
  
"Oh, but I've missed you so much…well…kind of," she said. Some guards came over to grab her, but she lifted her hand up and sent them flying through the wall of the lab and too the other side of the armory. Then an idea came to Megabyte.  
  
"Guards, stop," he ordered. "You seem to be very strong for a child."  
  
"Oh, I am," she replied. She flew over to him and lifted her arm. "Wanna arm wrestle???" She said jokingly.  
  
"Let's not waste our time with childish antics," he said as he pushed her arm away. "Now, where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm not sure, I just always have been able to do. Oh well, the world may never know. Oh, how rude of me, I'm…"  
  
Megabyte cut her off. "Lets not waste our memory with unimportant things. Now, I'm busy with the good doctor right now. Why don't you come back later and I'll show you around."  
  
"Ok, bye Uncle Byte!!!" She ran over and gave him a hug, and then left. Megabyte slowly walked over to where Herr Doctor was arranging his tools.  
  
"Herr Doctor, I want you to start doubling work. I think we just found our power source," Megabyte said with an evil laugh. 


	4. What to Do?

(Sorry about my delay on getting this out, my life has had many levels of chaos in it lately, so here we have the much-awaited 4th chapter of the Unity Epic. (yeah right, I wish))  
  
Bob, Dot, Matrix, Andraia, and Enzo all sat in Dot's office discussing what their ideas were on the new virus.  
  
"I say we get rid of her," said Matrix. "The last thing we need is another no good virus around."  
  
"Matrix no, you know how I feel about that. And anyway, she didn't act at all aggressively when she first came here," Bob replied.  
  
"And we still don't know what she can do. If she came from the web the possibilities are endless," Andraia pointed out.  
  
"We need more information on how to stop her from whatever she's doing," Dot said. She looked at Bob who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"What if she's not here to do damage," Enzo said. "Its not like she did anything wrong. Why don't we just look for her and talk to her."  
  
"We don't know what she can do," explained Dot. "It's taking to much of a risk. We could lock her in a firewall for a while. Learn what she can do, then maybe we can let her go."  
  
"Well now that wouldn't be very nice, would it?" Dot jumped and turned around to see the girl floating behind her looking at the work she had that was lying on the desk. "I don't think you would want to be locked in a firewall. I don't think you would want to be locked behind a firewall, and anyway, I could get past it so essay. If you want to know anything you could just ask. Seems easier to me," explained the girl. "By the way how is everyone doing, I have seen you all in so long."  
  
"What are you doing in here, get out!" Matrix yelled as he drew his gun and pointed it at her head.  
  
"Matrix stop," said Bob as he pushed Matrix gun down so it was no longer aimed at her head. "You said you missed us, we don't even now you."  
  
"Well you new the old me, sort of," explained the girl.  
  
"The old you?" Asked Andraia.  
  
"Well, kind of," said the girl. "I don't remember much, all I have these weird memories of you guys, calling me Hex, or Daemon. Just odd things. I don't even know where I came from. One day the web riders found me, and I grew up with them. They named me Unity. But one day I decided to come back here because I had all of these weird memories of Mainframe, and you guys, and all these things that I somehow knew. And when I got here I had to visit Uncle Byte, I missed him so much. Basically that's all."  
  
"Ha, see, I was right, it was Megabyte," said Enzo happily.  
  
"Enzo that's not good, Unity you should stay away from Megabyte, he's not good," explained Bob.  
  
"I think she's working for Megabyte," yelled Matrix, who once again lifted his gun to her head. Andraia and Bob both went to stop him, but before they could he stopped and put his gun down.  
  
"I'm so sorry my lady," said Matrix. Everyone looked at him in shock. Unity held her hand up as if she was holding him into place and controlling what he said.  
  
"Oh no, she's not bad," yelled Dot. "Bob look at her, she exactly like Daemon."  
  
"No I'm not. I could care less about controlling his mind," Unity said in a joking way. She put down her hand and Matrix shook his head, and looked around in an unsure way. Dot slowly became infused with anger, and was about to open her mouth when Phong and Welman walked in.  
  
"We are ready to start test on Unity, did you say it was," Phong said as he looked up at Unity, who was just a bit taller then him.  
  
"Test!" she said and jumped up into the air above them all. Her face was shocked and scared.  
  
"It's ok my child, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know what kind of power levels you have in your possession with a few simple tests," he explained. 


	5. Nulls and Needles

Dot walked into the lab to find Unity squirming as Phong removed a needle from her arm.  
  
"I don't like needles, I don't them, I don't, I don't, I don't!" Unity screamed as Phong finished taking it out of her arm. She rubbed the small wound furiously until Phong grabbed her hand.  
  
"Clam down my child, you make things more then they are," he said, setting her hand down. She stuck her tongue out at him, looked back at her arm, and continued to rub. Dot just shook her head.  
  
"All right Phong, what do you know?" she asked as she opened a door, which connected to a large room. Inside was more lab equipment, a screen with code streaming across it, and, to Unity's excitement, a glass cage with a few nulls in it.  
  
"Nulls!" unity yelled excitedly, completely forgetting about her minor injury. She ran over and started playing with the nulls, stacking them and having one hop over the other.  
  
"Well," explained Phong. "As you can see she has some control over nulls, much likes Hex. She has most of the powers Hex and Daemon had. Her power levels are off the charts, but because she is young she still cannot use her higher level powers."  
  
"Do you know where she came from yet?" Dot asked.  
  
"Well Phong said with a sigh, "I'm still not quite sure. According to her she heard an explosion…"  
  
"It tickled," Unity cut in. She stood there trailing her finger along the glass with a single null following it. Dot looked at her and bit her lip. She had just had disavow. She remembered the time when she said the same thing while doing the same thing. Dot started to open her mouth, but Phong cut in just in time.  
  
"Ahh yes," he said. "She recalls feeling a tickling sensation. And she said that she was in the web. But other them that I do not know. I do believe your father has a theory.  
  
"Dad?" She said in a shocked way. Welman Matrix was a genius, but he still wasn't as familiar with the web as Phong, so what could he possibly know? "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I do believe he is outside with Enzo," Phong replied.  
  
"Thank you Phong," Dot said. She looked over at Unity. I can't leave her in the principal office, I better take her with me she thought to herself. "Unity, common, your coming with me."  
  
"Yes sir, ma'am!" Unity said, imitating Specky, hopped over to Dots side. Dot just looked down at her, shook her head, and walked out of the lab.  
  
Dot walked out of the principal office, with Unity hopping along behind her. Dot looked around for her father, to find him playing catch with Enzo.  
  
"Dad, I need to talk to you," Dot said.  
  
"What's it about?" Welman asked.  
  
"Her," Dot said with a slight amount of aggression in her voice. She watched as Unity ran over to Enzo and started playing catch with him. As she watched the two playing a sudden relief came over her. Maybe Unity isn't so bad, she thought to herself, maybe Enzo will have a friend his own age now.  
  
"What about her?" Welmen said concernedly, wondering what irked Dot so much.  
  
"Phong said that you had an idea of where she came from."  
  
"Ahh yes. Well as you know there is an uncanny resemblance between Unity, and Hexadecimal and Daemon. So I was thinking that maybe Unity has some remits of their code her. Come into the lab and I will show you."  
  
"But," Dot exclaimed, her aggression returning. "We can't leave her out here with Enzo, who knows what she would do."  
  
"Well she will come with us"  
  
"I am not bringing her back into the Principal Office. It's bad enough she was already in there. We don't want her back in."  
  
"No Dot, you don't understand," Welmen explained. "She has to come with us."  
  
"Fine," Dot said. With that, Welmen called Enzo and Unity to come inside, and they all walked into the Principal Office. 


End file.
